That's my Girl
by Dra. Lecter
Summary: Conta os pensamentos do Hannibal. Eu sou mto ruim pra sinopses mas por favor leiam.
1. Chapter 1

_**That's my girl...**_

_Hannibal _

Oh...tão linda,minha pequena. Agente especial Starling, agora no entanto_ ex _agente especial Starling.  
Será que um dia você irá perceber que eu te amo? De uma forma doentia,colérica,irracional e estranha, é claro, assim como eu.  
Sabe Clarice, você é deliciosa, em todos os sentidos e quero que você tome isso como um elogio, me lembro do nosso primeiro contato, algo extremamente singelo, um toque. Me lembro também quando você me salvou, sim Clarice, quando você me salvou,eu iria me transformar em comida para porcos, mas você estava lá. Ainda nesse eu dia , eu também te salvei, você estava fraca e inconsciente e então eu te levei para pequena Starling você estava magnífica com aquele vestido e frágil também devo dizer, não que você seja uma pessoa frágil, você é forte e decidida.  
Você Clarice, é uma pergunta sem resposta, eu paro e me pergunto o que passou na sua cabeça ao confiar em mim em diversas situações, o que te levou a me salvar?  
Seria arrogante da minha parte pensar que talvez o sentimento que eu tenho por você seja recíproco de alguma forma?  
Amor, talvez essa não seja a palavra, não estamos preparados para isso, paixão...quem sabe?  
Agora, como na vez em que eu te trouxe em casa, eu te encontro frágil. Você está inconsciente mas já está acordando,imagino a surpresa que você terá ao me encontrar,Clarice .  
Estou me sentindo uma garotinha tímida que quer convidar o garoto mais popular da escola para o baile.É Clarice,chega a ser vergonhoso, ridículo até, mas quem liga no final das contas?  
Preciso achar um jeito de você entender minha dor, mas apesar de fingir que não sinto dor, eu sou apenas humano,que merda Clarice, eu te amo.  
Ok, estou me tornando um romântico incorrigível. Posso culpar o vinho mas estaria mentindo...

-xXx-

Sala de jantar.

- Dr. Lecter? É você?

-Claro ,Clarice, quem mais pensou que fosse? Sabe você já foi mais inteligente...

-Poupe- me de seus joguinhos , onde estou e o que pretende fazer ?

-Tsc,tsc,tsc, modos Clarice, você está na minha casa, e o que eu pretendo fazer depende única e exclusivamente de você.Por sinal, adorei seu perfume.

-xXx-

Hannibal

Sim,Clarice, eu realmente gostei do seu perfume e adorei vê-la sem ação,me aproximo lentamente, como um predador, e aspiro o perfume em seu pescoço, ouço um gemido seu, tímido, mas ainda assim um gemido.

Você me olha com um olhar confuso e eu te dou um breve sorriso, aproximo meus lábios dos seus,esperando uma rejeição, mas não, novamente Clarice, você me surpreendeu, mas eu não esperaria menos de você .  
O beijo fica mais selvagem,eu me descontrolo ao sentir você puxando meu pescoço para si e te beijo com maias fúria e paixão.  
Finalmente a necessidade de ar acaba vencendo, vejo em seus olhos determinação, mas me pergunto qual o motivo de tal determinaçãê sorri pra mim.

-xXX-

- Me diga o que achou, Clarice, choque-me com sua perspicácia.

- Você beija bem Doutor.

-xXx-

Você vira as costas e sai, não sem antes me dar um sorriso faceiro, não posso deixar de rir...

-Essa é a minha garota.

**Fim**

**Minha primeira fic do Hannibal, espero que gostem, estou pensando em escrever um final mto tempo desde a minha primeira fic, achava que tudo que eu escrevia era uma porcaria, mas, estive pensando e cheguei a conclusão que mesmo sendo uma porcaria eu devia continuar escrevendo,afinal cedo ou tarde alguma coisa boa ia sair. Bom, como já disse espero que tenham gostado, logo posto o final alternativo, mandem reviews por favor, e me digam o que acharam.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's my girl**

**Final Alternativo**

-xXX-

- Me diga o que achou, Clarice, choque-me com sua perspicácia.

- Bom , doutor, você cobiça, ME cobiça, atendendo sua necessidade de amor, essa sua carência que tem.

-Continue

-Pergunte a cada coisa em particular : o que é em si? Qual sua natureza. E eu me perguntei, e cheguei a conclusão que você também me ama. Não é mesmo Doutor?

-Acredito que tenha aprendido comigo não, Clarice? Finalmente você aprendeu que tudo na verdade é extremamente simples.

-Simples como um ''eu te amo Hannibal Lecter'' ?

-Sim ,Clarice tão simples quanto um "eu também Clarice Starling".

**Fim**


End file.
